


Sweeter than wine

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portrait_of_a_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portrait_of_a_Fool/gifts).



> A snippet in reply to a prompt.

"Hands," Danny orders, feeling the shiver that runs through Steve's body as he complies, stretching his arms behind his head and wrapping his long fingers around the slats of the headboard. It's one hell of a rush, Steve giving up control to him, and all the more so because Danny knows what this means to Steve, what trust he's got in Danny that he'll give himself over like this.

"You want the cuffs, babe?" he asks, leaning forward to brush his lips against Steve's ear, pitching it low and intimate, and he feels that shiver again, and fuck yes, this is good.

Steve shakes his head, no, no cuffs. He doesn't need them, Danny thinks; Steve's eyes are dark and his lips are parted, and he's already on his way and Danny hasn't even _started_ yet.

He runs his thumb along Steve's cheekbone, across bruised skin mottled purple and blue, using just enough pressure to cause discomfort but not true pain. Steve presses up into his touch, seeking more, and so that's how it's going to be tonight, that's what Steve wants from him, and how can he refuse? He lets his thumb linger, tracing the descending plane of Steve's cheek and travelling slowly down to Steve's mouth, then drags it hard across Steve's lower lip, feeling him tense and draw a sharp breath as the split re-opens, dark drops welling thick from the damaged skin. Beautiful, he thinks, and leans in to taste, licking lightly across the wounded surface until Steve moans beneath him, a low pleading sound that goes straight to his dick.

"Danny..." Steve's voice is barely more than a whisper, breathless and wanting, his mouth stained bright and bloody against the tan of his skin, and Danny can't resist any longer, he closes the final gap between them and kisses him...


End file.
